


A New Beginning?

by orphan_account



Series: Camp Yorktown [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...establishing relationship? sort of?, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Other, squad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cabin was unusually quiet as they all packed up their belongs. It had been yet another great year, but they all could not help but feel somber at the end of the summer. John hated leaving his friends, hated that he only got to seem them during the summers, and hated that they only had one year left.</p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>He just made out with Alexander Hamilton, his best friend. Oh jesus what had he done. Lord and was Alex as good with his mouth as he was silver tongued. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> still alive but im barely breathin'

The cabin was unusually quiet as they all packed up their belongs. It had been yet another great year, but they all could not help but feel somber at the end of the summer. John hated leaving his friends, hated that he only got to seem them during the summers, and hated that they only had one year left.

“Well, mon ami,” Lafayette broke the silence, “I must be off, mon mere is waiting for me and I am afraid that to keep her waiting any longer would be rude.”

John stopped packing and turned around to see Lafayette kissing Alex on the cheek. They smiled at him before they turned to Hercules and opened their arms wide. Hercules just sighed, but willingly opened his arms for Lafayette to bury into. John smiled; if anyone could get away with a full, two arm bear hug with Hercules, it was Laf. 

As they pulled away, Lafayette smiled and pressed a loud kiss onto their best friend’s cheek, who let out a groan and shoved at them playfully. The blush rising to Herc’s face was not lost on John and he tried to hide his smile. His friends were so clueless. Lafayette pulled Hercules into one last hug, sighing into his arms before pulling away.

Then Lafayette’s gazed turned on John and they swaggered over. They placed their hands on his chest, and John’s arms naturally came to circle Laf’s waist. Lafayette smiled at him and placed a hand to his cheek. 

“Mon cheri John,” they drawled. John felt a rush of a affection for the person in his arms and pulled Lafayette into a hug. Lafayette’s arms came up to encircle his neck, their face buried in John’s neck. John sighed into their shoulder, and the usual wave of end of summer sadness hitting him hard, again.

Lafayette pressed a kiss into the side of his neck before pulling back to look at John’s face. One of their hands slid back to his cheek and their thumb brushed along his cheek. 

“If you need anything, you will call me, yes?” Lafayette said firmly, making sure to lock eyes with John as they did.

John swallowed thickly, their hint loud and clear, and he nodded, “yeah of course.”

Lafayette smiled again and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek before finally stepping away. They scooped up their bags and headed toward the door, pausing in the opened doorway. “Adieu, mon ami; till next summer.”

Everyone raised a hand and with that Lafayette was gone and John felt significantly sadder. Lafayette had a way of making the world seem 10x brighter and he always resented the day, this day, every year when they would part ways for months to come.

John sighed and got back to packing up his things, and it wasn’t for another 10 minutes when Hercules announced he was leaving. He gave Alex a quick hug, both of them patting each other on the back twice, though the intimacy of their exchange was not lost. 

When he turned to John, John could not help biting his lip in attempt to hold back his tears. Hercules scoffed and pulled him into a hug. “It’ll be okay John, we are here for you, you know that right?”

John stifled a gasp in Herc’s shoulder and Herc rubbed his back, pulling back to look John in the eye. “We are your best friends; just holler and I will drive down and beat his ass, you hear me?”

John smiled softly, laughing as he wiped at his watery eyes - betrayal - and nodded.

“I love you man, we’ll try to get together finally this winter okay?”

John grinned, “that would be perfect Herc.”

Herc flashed him one of his classic 100 watt smalls and with one last salute, was gone. And then it was suddenly just Alex and John left in the cabin, an unusual air of uneasiness between them. John sniffled once, before turning back to his pack, desperate to escape this new found tension between him and his best friend. In the quiet he berated himself for the thousandth time for coming onto his friend, and prayed Alex would just ignore it.

Unfortunately, Alex being Alex could not just let things lie.

“John,” Alex’s voice was soft, and John forced a smile. He turned to his best friend, but was taken aback to see the serious look he was sporting. The smile dropped from John’s face and his brows furrowed in worry.

“What?” John’s voice was strained, nervous taking him over. _Oh god, Alex knew, he definitely knew of course he wasn’t going to drop it and now he was going to tell John he didn’t feel the same way._

Alex watched him for a moment, and John thought he was going to go insane in the silence. John wanted to just scream, tell Alex to go ahead and “let him down gently” or however Alex planned to do it, when suddenly Alex surged forward. John barely had time to realized what had happened when Alex’s lips pressed against his own, arms pulling their bodies flush together.

John froze in shock for a moment, his mind reeling at the sensation of _finally_ kissing Alex, and just as he felt Alex start to pull away, he returned the pressure, hands coming up to tangle in the roots of his hair. Alex hummed, pulling John closer around his waist. 

John shivered when Alex’s tongue swiped along his lower lip, and groaned as he opened his mouth to Alex’s advances. He moved forward, and they stumbled across the room until they crashed into the table. Alex broke away with a low curse, before hauling himself up to sit on the table and pulling John’s face back to his.

Standing between Alex’s legs, one of John’s hands wandered to Alex’s lower back. He used this new leverage to pull Alex forward on the table, jolting him forward with a grunt until their bodies were pressed together again.

The cabin was thick with hot air, not from the gruelling August heat from outside, and the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of gasps, groans, and heavy breathing. Alex hummed again, and bit down on John’s lower lip, prompting a long and low moan to slip from John’s lips. Alex’s eyes darkened at the sound and he eagerly continue to assault John’s lips.

It was when John tugged on Alex’s roots, and someone whined, when they finally pulled back, both panting. John took the moment to calm his mind, his thoughts flooding back to him a mile a minute. Alex was leaning back on the table, eyes wandering along John’s body, flickering to his lips which John were sure just as swollen and red as Alex’s were, before meeting John’s eye.

They stared at one another breathing deeply for a moment, both of them not sure where to go from there and John started to feel uneasiness creep back in once again. _He just made out with Alexander Hamilton, his best friend. Oh jesus what had he done. Lord and was Alex as good with his mouth as he was silver tongued._

A smile broke out across Alex’s face, and John instantly relaxed, returning the gesture. Then, they both started to laugh; deep, belly-aching chuckles until they were wiping tears from their eyes. As John started to calm down, he wiped at his eye, a soft and affectionate smile plastered firmly on his lips.

He brushed his thumb against the nape of Alex’s neck before sighing. “So… that just happened.”

“Yeah, _finally_ ,” Alex breathed, and John let out a deep breath. He felt pure joy wash over him at Alex’s statement.

Alex trailed his hand down John’s side, until he reached John’s hand. He twined their fingers together, and brought their now locked hands up to his mouth. Keeping his eye contact with John, Alex pressed his lips against the back of John’s hand, the action bringing blush back to John’s cheeks.

“John, you’re my best friend,” Alex began, closing his eyes, “and I’ve always loved you, but somewhere down the road I… “ Alex took a moment to compose himself before he opened his eyes again and looked up at John with a small grin, “I _like_ like you. A lot… and I don’t want this to be just a one time thing. And I know it would be reckless for our friendship to try anything, because nothing about the future is certain… but there _is_ one thing I am certain about and that’s how I feel about you.”

Alex finished and took a deep breath. John blinked and was filled with a rush of warmth in the form of affection filling him at Alex’s words. A smile broke out across his face and he looked away.

“Well, good, because I _like_ like you too,” John teased, returning Alex’s gaze once again. 

And John couldn’t find it in himself to be as sad as he was moments ago, staring down at his best friend(?), both of them wearing equally stupid grins on their face, and an unsaid promise for the future. Suddenly, though he did not think possible, John could not _wait_ for next summer.


End file.
